The Final Battle
by iamthegang
Summary: It's the Super Mario Bros vs the Koopas!


Mario is now the world's most ultimate hero ever. He had conquered everything in sight (apart from the Koopas), travelled all eight regions and met a number of friends. Through his journeys, however he has had numerous encounters with Bowser, the mean and cruel ruler of the Koopas. His army have terrorised citizens in all regions, though Mario and his friends usually managed to stop them and send them blasting off. Well, now Mario has had enough and is try and put an end to the entire forces of evil.

"Alright, so you're trying to defeat Bowser, king of the Koopas?" Luigi questioned Mario as he talked about his plan. Peach, Daisy and Rosalina had all been invited over to the brothers' house to hear about Mario's wonderful plan.

"Yeah, that's the main idea," Mario replied, sounding pretty sure to himself.

"Are you going crazy?" Rosalina asked him.

"Oh come on guys, you all know the Koopas. Those jerks have made my life a misery and it's time to put a stop to it. I'll really need your help if this is going to work." Mario pleaded.

After a lot of muttering between the others, Daisy decided that they would help to defeat the Koopas.

"Thanks guys. So, stock up on items and take your most powerful partners," advised Mario.

"Wait," Peach interrupted. "When exactly are we going to do this?"

"As soon as we're all ready, I've got all my stuff so I'll stay here and report you back once you've got everything."

So, after many days, the heroes had finally made it to Castle Koopa.

"Whoever knew that this castle was built in the middle of Dark Land?" Peach complained as they reached to the far end of the bridge.

"I think that's the main entrance. Follow me," said Luigi. They all ran towards the nearby entrance.

"Wait a minute; they will never let us in looking like this. Put these on," Mario said, pulling out a bunch of Koopa costumes.

So after they got changed, they all walked towards the entrance. Of course, the security guards let them through, thinking that they were just members. And the gang all found themselves completely lost.

"Woo hoo; we made it to the top floor!" Daisy cheered as they finally stopped outside Bowser, the head of the Koopa throne room

"Hush, he might hear you," Mario whispered to her.

Mario knocked on the door, Yoshi staying extremely silent.

"Come in," a deep voice said from the other side of the door.

Everyone burst in through the door at the same time, commanding their partners.

"Yoshi! Egg Throw!"

"Goombario! Bite! No, not you, Birdo!"

"Kooper! Shell Spin!"

"Bombette! Explode!"

"Parakarry! Wing Attack!"

A flurry of Dinosaur, Goomba, Koopa, Bob-Omb and Paratroopa knocked the king off his throne.

"Who is responsible for this?!" he roared. "Kids, take care of these imposters!"

The Koopalings entered the scene.

"Prepare for trouble," Ludwig von Koopa warned.

"Make it double," Iggy Koopa added.

"Can you stop your silly rhyming already?!" Luigi yelled.

"Well if it isn't those pesky plumbers. We'll handle them King Dad," Roy Koopa said. "Dry Bones, use Bone Throw!" he shouted as a Dry Bones came from a pipe.

"Hammer Bro, use Hammer Throw! Morton Koopa called as a Hammer Bro came from another pipe.

"Yoshi! Ground Pound on Hammer Bro!" Mario commanded. But the Hammer Bro dodged the attack.

"Kooper! Headbutt on Dry Bones! Daisy commanded. But it had no effect whatsoever.

The bones and hammers hit Yoshi and Kooper, causing a lot of damage to them. This was strange. Mario had never seen the Koopas so powerful before. But he wasn't about to give up. The problem was that more partners were fainting by the minute.

"Ha, seems like we're going to win this battle," said Larry Koopa confidently.

Just then, a howling noise seemed to shake the building like it was an earthquake, only it was coming from the sky.

"What was that?!" Wendy O. Koopa said in alarm. The windows smashed in pieces. Everyone turned to see that Donkey Kong had just leaped in through the window. So had Diddy, Funky and Lanky, as well as every other Kongs you could think of: Dixie, Cranky, Chunky, Tiny, Wrinkly, Candy, Swanky Kiddy, Dread, Karate, Ninja, and Sumo.

Everyone was just standing there, open-mouthed. No one had seen so many Kongs in one room. Lemmy Koopa almost passed out. Daisy was very happy to see Tiny again, after the adventure she had with her in previous years. All the Kongs seemed to be talking to each other, in their own language of course, as if they were planning a battle strategy. After their conversation, they charged at Bowser and the Koopalings and started some mad battle frenzy. Mario couldn't believe what he was seeing. The Koopas seemed to be on the brink of surrender, and he didn't have to do anything. But just in case, he sent Yoshi to help. Peach sent out Lady Bow as well. Luigi sent out Watt. Daisy asked Sushie to help and Rosalina ordered Lakilester in join in as well.

Suddenly, the Kongs stopped fighting. The Koopas had passed out. They weren't dead, just unconscious. Mario phoned all the Toads from the Mushroom Kingdom to come to Castle Koopa, and a Toadette or two.

As he did that the others noticed several dungeon cells, which all contained the prisoners.

"These must be the poor and innocent people they have imprisoned," Luigi said. "We must release them all."

"Do that then, while I wait for the Toads," Mario said.

"The idea was a little weird, especially with a visit from the Kongs, but we've done it. That old Bowser has been arrested and all imprisoned people have been returned." Daisy said as everyone was leaving the castle.

"Yeah, and that was the plan that went well, even though I don't admit that it was a little crazy," Mario agreed.

"It was definitely a marvellous experience," Luigi said.

"It was funny seeing the Koopalings getting beaten like that," Rosalina giggled.

"And for once it seems Birdo was being useful." Peach sighed, looking at Birdo.

So everyone started laughing as they all walked back home.


End file.
